


Please, Papa?

by lemonadejuice



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonadejuice/pseuds/lemonadejuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>times when his son completely got Geno wrapped around his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Papa?

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, i'm brave enough to post this (after months). It is my first fanfic in english and also first hockey fic so please forgive me for all the grammar mistakes or weird..sentences.

For Geno, every kid was perfect. He always loves kids since he was big enough to baby sit his younger cousins or sometimes his neighbour's children. However their son, his young Lyova, was different, beyond perfect for Geno. He thought that their son a genius even, even though every time he tried to prove his theories that his son's was a genius on Kuni or Tanger or anyone nearby, started telling them about how awesome his son was (which happened a lot on the first month Lev come to their life), all would shake their head and threw dirty towel at him saying, “Oh god, Geno. Stop fanboying at your own baby, we get it!” 

But no, they didn't. Geno didn't mean to boast (but of course every parent would boasting about their own children every now and then). But really, in such a young age their son already had an impeccable manner and intelligence that always makes his heart swells from proud. Lev started speaking since a very young age. He was able to make simple sentences before he was two. At some point, between age two and three they started wondering (especially Sid) about why Lev took words around him so fast (when Geno was just simply proud on their child). Perhaps due to how often they bring him to the practice or drop him at the Lemiux's once he was able to walk, he said to Sid. They also amazed (but glad at the same time) that their son didn't pick up any bad words that being thrown on daily basis in locker room. Geno especially glad that even though his own English still very much broken and heavy accented Lev spoke perfect English. Lev took more of Sid's, Geno reckoned, for the advance and profound vocabularies that Lev had.

He's really proud of Lev, his son. But perhaps it was not completely a good thing.

.

They were eating in the kitchen, just two of them in the sunny afternoon after practice when Geno realized that Lev has put his vegetables aside from his plate. Sid himself was still in Consol, had to talk about his new skates with their head equipment, so it's only him and Lev at home. 

Lev was never a hard boy to take care even when he was only just a tiny baby. But just like another kids, there were things that his son didn't like and vegetables was right now in the top list.

“Лёва, eat your veggies,” Geno pointed his finger on the peas on his son's plate, using his fatherly commanding tone.

Lev looked up from his plate, his beautiful hazel eyes looking at him with such expression that even beat Jeffrey's most pleading puppy eyes. His small lips pouted, “But I'm not fond of it's taste, Papa. Can I please not eat it?” 

Geno blinked.

His Lyova was always so polite, but that kind of sentence was not something you expected to hear from a four years old boy, and being said with that angelic face too. Geno blinked again, processing what his baby boy said and looking at Lev that stared at him with such a bright, hopeful eyes that Geno swore totally Sid's. 

Geno was doomed. 

“Ok.. Papa eat your peas, but don't tell Daddy, okay? Daddy will not like it.” he sighed, surrendered from his own son.

“Thank you, Papa! I love you.” Lev smiled so brightly with sparkling hazel eyes, so adorable that Geno would take his son's peas from now on.

“Alright, now give Papa a kiss..”

Sid's fault, definitely.

.

Now, Lev was certainly not picky about food, but when he decided that he didn't like something he would get pretty stubborn about it. Today was one of the day when Lev wouldn't drink his milk. This phase had been going for almost one week now and usually Sid was the one who handled it. With a few minutes speeches of the important of milk, calcium for growth and disappointed look in his eyes, Sid always succeed make Lev drink his milk, even though grumpily.

But today Sid was not home, away for photo shoot in New York and Geno had to put Lev to sleep.

“Milk good for your growth. Daddy has tell you this, doesn't he? If you drink milk you will be big and strong like Papa and Daddy,” he tried again, already the fifth attempt tonight to coax Lev to drink his milk. He hadn't succeed at all, but it's already late and Sid was always make sure that Lev drink a glass of milk before sleep.

Geno knew very well he would get big frown from Sid if his husband know he let Lev go to sleep without drinking his milk, so he gave all his might to persuade their son. “So you have to drink milk, ok sweet boy?”

Lev frowned at him, that really looked like Sid's too, and clutched his stomach. “But it upsets my tummy, Papa.”

Geno sighed, resisting to not pinch his nose bridge. If not because Sid gave him a strict order to make sure Lev drink his milk, Geno would probably already comply with his son's wish. “It's not, Лёва. Now drink milk and we brush teeth, yes?” 

They already brought Lev to their paediatric but she said that; no Lev was not lactose intolerant and he was probably just said that to avoid drink milk.

“Лёва,” said him again to Lev that now pouting a bit.

“Okay, I drink my milk,” replied his son, still a bit pouting. “But may I have Marshmallow with it, Papa?”

Geno stared at his small boy before groaned in defeat because really he would be done from Sid's scolding if he couldn't resist Lev's request every time Sid was away. “мой Лёва...” whined him that sounded more like a pleading. But it seemed that the young Malkin knew very well that his Papa won't be able to say no.

“I bet it will makes the taste more pleasant, Papa.” added Lev with excited tone and big pleading smile.

Geno pinched his nose bridge, sweet before bed never a good idea for kids but his son's smile was right now totally irresistible. “It will make it... pleasant?” repeated him frowning on his son choice of words. Lev vigorously nodded as if saying that he would love milk more and wouldn't give his Papa more hard time if his Papa yielded. The word pleasant felt strange and weird in his tongue. Nope, Geno sure that even though Sid's spokes proper English, not even his husband talks like that. He, of course, knew the meaning but definitely not learned it from daily conversation. Geno frowned, to think again, his son doesn't even quiet sounds like American now.

“Okay, okay.. only little marshmallow and don't tell Daddy, okay?” said him at the end standing up from his chair. Lev grinned, big smile on his face when he cheered. “Yes, Sir!”

Geno groaned. Yep, not Sid's fault. It was definitely their British nanny's fault. 

It was hella cute though.

.

He was just parked their car at the school parking lot, hadn't even close the door when He saw Lev running from playground, leaving his sand castle, clearly had been waiting for his father. His yellow backpack bouncing with every steps on that little feet, before hugging his legs hard, tugging at his elbow, looking up at his Papa. Sunny smile plastered on his son's face.

That's also when Geno knew that he would get another scolding from Sid.

But of course Geno still scooped up his son, cradling his son before put him down at passenger seat , big grin on his faces. “How is Papa's boy today?” 

Lev's smile grew, big and bright. “Papa! Papa! I know what I want for the gift!”

Geno paused, hand still on Lev's seat belt, blinking at his son. After the Christmas's accident, he and Sid promised Lev that he could pick his own gift as long as it's not something dangerous or not suitable for kids. It was already past February and they thought that Lev perhaps had already forgot about both the promises or the accident but it seemed not.

“Ok, what do you want?” Geno asked while sat the driver's seat, closed the door and started the engine. Lev never had much interests on gadgets nor toys so he thought it wouldn't far from new hockey's gear. So when with an excited voices Lev said. “I want rabbit!” Geno couldn't help to not abruptly turning his head to Lev, big frown on his face.

“What?”

“Rabbit, papa.. Can we go to pet shop now?” a pair of hazel full of hopes looking back at him.

Geno shook his head. Object was a one thing but pet, a living thing was another. They may consider getting a puppy or cat but none of them knew how to take care a rabbit. He also didn't thing that Sid would agree. “No, Lev. Should talk with Daddy first.” 

Lev stared at him long with such an disappointed expression before pouted, his eyes dimmed, sad. “But you promised,” whispered Lev, his tone's soft, as if Geno's words crushing down his world. A pang of guilt stabbed his heart.

“No, Lyova...” he sighed, looking straight at the street cause he knew he would wavered if he looking at his son's watery eyes.

“But Rabbit is not dangerous, Papa and Robin has rabbit too, so that means children can have it , doesn't it Papa?”

Geno whined, as if he was wounded by Lev's trembling voices. He still said no though, even with how much he want to stop at pet shop near them and let Lev choose his rabbit for just that sweet smile to bloom again. Lev sat quietly on his seat for a while, suspiciously quiet before his voices broke. “I will be good, Papa. Eat my veggies and drink milk, pinky promise! Please Papa? Can we please get one, Papa?”

They arrived at home with a orange fluffy mini lop and headache for Geno.

“I can't, Sid. Lyova so sad, really want rabbit.” He said to Sid, resigned and ready to be scold but Sid just laughed, his honking laughters filled the room when he said. “He really got you in his tiny fingers, doesn't he?” 

Geno blinked, he was so sure that Sid would definitely upset at him. "You fine with it?" 

Sid smiled, the same smile that always bloomed on Lev's face, and kissed him before saying. "Nah, he got me wrapped too."

 

+1

One of Lev's favourite things to do was wandering around locker room. Every time he didn't have school and they had practice or game to play they would bring Lev. He would playing in the locker room and would be watching from private box with Linda, their nanny. The boy really loved watching hockey. Lev also played Hockey too now, with local kid hockey team in their neighbourhood, despite Sid's reluctant, keep saying that Lev was still too small yet.

They let him play though at the end, because that's what Lev has been asking for since he started talking basically. However Sid really made sure that it's just-for-fun team and no pressure at all.

It also become a tradition for Geno to swing his son on the air every time Lev in Consol the locker room, usually Lev would come after they're done with post-game interviews, running at him for his swing at Geno's arm. But today was not that day. Game 7, division final. The game was hard, powerful, aggressive, tooth by tooth, every adrenaline pumped up. It was a tough game and they lost after tied the game at the third period in OT.

Geno always was one of the guys that took loss the hardest. He sat on his stall after showered, towel covered his wet hairs, didn't even bothered to dry it properly. The locker room was quiet. Most of the guys already gone, didn't even bothered to stay at the locker room, few still in the showers and Sid was not even done with his post-game interview when he felt small fingers that he knew too well grabbed his hand, climbing up to his laps without Geno even able to say no. His little arms wrapped Geno neck, looked so small on Geno's broad shoulder but the hug still nonetheless felt so warm. He kissed his Papa's right cheek, before resting his head on Geno's shoulder. “It's okay, Papa, don't sad. Coach Hudson said sometimes we lost but it's okay...” his son whispered softly on his ear.

Geno breathes, his body trembled as he relaxed, hugged Lev back tight. Tears staining his cheeks a bit but his baby boy didn't even wriggle, moreover give any complain and just keep murmuring. “It's okay Papa, it's okay...” on his ear.

Yeah, he had been completely wrapped on that tiny fingers, didn't he?


End file.
